Black Roulette
by Emerys08
Summary: Lorsque Elizabeth Keen est à bout, elle décide de tenté le tout pour le tout pour avoir des réponse. Elle va alors tout miser sur une seule balle dans un jeu dangereux avec l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du pays.


Salut tout le monde,

Et oui me voila de retour pour une fic sans cross over ^^ j'ai découvert la série il n'y a pas longtemps et franchement j'ai accroché dès les premières minutes, ça m'était plus arrivé depuis Doctor Who. Je vous écris donc un petit truc qui j'espère va vous plaire.

**Attention Spoiler saison 2 (les premiers épisodes en tout cas)**

**Mais je vous rassure c'est très léger et rien qu'on ne s'y attende au vu de la fin de la saison 1.**

Cette fic a été corrigée par Mlle Lucifer que je remercie.

Bonne lecture !

x

Black Roulette

Les ténèbres l'entouraient alors que la température glaciale de l'eau lui coupait le souffle. Pendant un bref instant elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là avant de se souvenir des raisons de sa petite baignade improvisée dans l'eau glaciale d'un fleuve.

Reddington leur avait donné un nouveau nom de sa Blacklist et il pensait pouvoir trouver l'homme en question grâce à un contact. Ils avaient donc du se rendre sur un ferry pour rencontrer l'homme, mais ça ne se passa pas vraiment comme prévu. Le contact en question avait en faire une dent contre Red et après les avoir vu ensemble sur le bateau il avait décidé de s'attaquer à elle pour pouvoir atteindre Red. Ce dernier les avaient trouvés sur le pont arrière, il y avait eu une discussion houleuse et bien sur elle avait été passée par-dessus bord.

Ce fut un bras entourant sa taille qui la sortit de ses souvenirs et rapidement elle fut remontée à la surface où elle prit une grande goulée d'air. Reprenant ses esprits, Liz jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et put voir au loin, le navire s'éloigner avec à son bord Ressler qui passait les menottes au contact de Red. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir que celui qui l'avait remontée était le médiateur du crime en personne.

- Ca va, Lizzie ? demanda Red.

- Oui, sortons de là, répondit la jeune femme en nageant jusqu'à la berge.

Une fois sortie de l'eau la jeune femme voulut prendre son téléphone pour appeler des renforts mais son petit séjour dans le fleuve avait rendu ce dernier inutilisable. Elle se tourna alors vers Red dans l'espoir que peut être il aurait une idée. Mais elle oublia sa question lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui.

Lorsqu'il avait sauté à l'eau pour la sauver, il avait du enlever sa veste de smoking car il ne portait plus qu'une chemise blanche. Une chemise qui était devenue transparente grâce à l'eau, ainsi Liz pouvait parfaitement voir les cicatrices et les tatouages de Red. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'il en avait beaucoup, mais ce soir, ce qui attira son attention fut la grande cicatrice qu'il avait sur le haut du dos, une grande cicatrice résultant d'une brûlure.

Elle haleta alors qu'une idée la frappa de plein fouet, elle aussi avait une cicatrice dut à une brûlure. Et Red connaissait la chanson qu'elle avait entendue lors de l'incendie. Était-il possible qu'il …?

- Lizzie ? Appela doucement Red en s'approchant d'elle.

C'est à ce moment là que Liz s'aperçut que Dembe les avait rejoints et attendait près de la voiture de Red. Ce dernier passait une couverture autour de ses épaules, inquiet de la voir trembler aussi fort.

- Venez, montons nous réchauffer dans la voiture.

Liz acquiesça doucement et laissa Reddington la guider doucement vers la voiture. Dembe lui ouvrit la porte et Liz se glissa à l'intérieur, suivie de Red. Le garde du corps reprit alors sa place derrière le volant et démarra la voiture en mettant le chauffage à fond.

Elizabeth se réchauffa doucement tout en jetant des coups d'œil en direction de Red. Sa récente découverte lui avait apporté encore plus de questions et elle savait que l'homme assis à coté d'elle ne lui donnerait probablement aucune réponse. Mais cette fois-ci elle en avait vraiment besoin. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'en sortit que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, levant les yeux elle posa son regard sur un hôtel qui était bien au dessus de ses moyens.

- Red ?!

- J'ai pensé que pour une fois vous pourriez profiter d'une chambre un peu plus luxurieuse que celle dont vous avez l'habitude, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

- Ca n'est pas…

- Je n'accepterais pas de "non" comme une réponse, Lizzie, dormir dans un vrai lit ne vous fera pas de mal et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prix de la chambre, je m'en suis déjà occupé.

- Mais, mes affaires et Hudson ? Résista faiblement la jeune femme.

- J'ai envoyé M. Kaplan vous les récupérer, vos affaires ainsi que votre chien attendent dans la chambre.

Liz lâcha un léger soupir mais cessa de se battre contre Red, elle n'en avait plus la force. Ainsi, quand Dembe ouvrit la porte, elle le laissa l'aider à sortir de la voiture, puis elle laissa Red la guider à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne remarqua rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant la porte de la chambre.

- Vous allez vous reposer et moi je vais retourner au bureau de poste pour m'assurer que votre baignade n'aura pas été vaine.

- D'accord, acquiesça mollement la jeune femme.

Elle laissa Red la guider à l'intérieur avec une main posée dans le bas de son dos. Hudson courut vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Liz, ravie de le revoir, s'accroupit pour lui offrir une caresse. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle fut prise d'un vertige et ne resta debout que grâce à l'aide de Red.

- Je vous conseille d'aller prendre une douche, murmura doucement le médiateur du crime, pas de bain, vous pourriez vous endormir dedans et ça peut être dangereux. Puis après vous vous mettrez au lit et vous dormirez.

- Ca semble être un bon plan, répondit Liz sur le même ton.

- Bonne nuit, salua alors le vieil homme avant de se pencher pour embrasser doucement le front de Liz.

Puis les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre et Liz avec un soupir de fatigue rejoignit la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien chaude avant de rejoindre l'immense lit de la suite et de s'allonger à l'intérieur, Hudson venant la rejoindre d'un bond. Mais sa nuit ne fut pas de tout repos, son sommeil fut troublé par des cauchemars d'incendie.

Le lendemain, l'équipe réussit à mettre la main sur le blacklister et à l'arrêter dans la matinée. Ainsi le reste de la journée fut consacré à la paperasse. Liz, elle, passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Elle devait être prudente à ce qu'elle demanderait car Red ne se livrerait pas aussi facilement, voire même refuserait de répondre à certaines de ses questions. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Les menaces contre lui ne fonctionneraient pas, même lorsqu'il avait eut un stylo planté dans la carotide, il avait refusé de répondre à ses questions. Et soudainement, elle eut une idée, les menaces contre lui ne lui faisaient rien, mais les menaces contre elle c'étaient une autre histoire.

Ce fut en fin d'après midi qu'elle prit sa décision, elle venait de rejoindre sa voiture sur le parking et vit Red monter dans sa voiture derrière le volant. Sans Dembe à ses cotés, elle aurait plus de chance que son plan marche. Liz s'installa donc dans sa voiture et appela Aram qui était toujours au bureau.

- Aram !

- Aram, c'est Liz, j'aurais besoin de savoir où va Red.

Elle mit le haut parleur sur son portable et laissa Aram la guider en dehors de la ville et même en dehors de l'état. Lorsque finalement elle approcha de l'endroit où Red s'était arrêté, elle éteignit ses feux et fit les derniers mètres à la lueur de la lune. Elle s'arrêta à une centaine de mettre d'un magnifique petit chalet en bois. Liz vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait ce dont elle avait besoin et descendit de la voiture sans faire de bruit. Elle s'approcha de la maison et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de se figer. Red était bien là, mais il n'était pas seul, Naomi Hyland était là aussi. Liz se mordit alors doucement la lèvre inférieure, soudainement peu sûre que ce soit le meilleur moment pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Non décida-t-elle alors, la présence de Naomi déstabilisera encore plus Red. Elle sortit alors l'arme qu'elle avait préparée, c'était un révolver RG 89 avec un barillet 6 coups. Puis elle entra le plus discrètement possible. Red et Naomi étaient assis à la table de bois de la salle à manger et lorsque Liz s'avança un peu plus Red réagit aussitôt en sortant une arme et en la pointant vers elle.

- Lizzie ?!

- Bonsoir Red.

Elle observa le médiateur du crime jurer contre la puce qu'il avait dans le cou. Un simple regard en direction de Naomi lui apprit qu'elle l'avait reconnue mais son air perdu lui indiqua qu'elle ignorait qu'elle et Red se connaissaient. Ce dernier se leva alors et bien qu'il essaye de le cacher, il avait un petit air inquiet. Il s'avança de quelques pas avant de se figer lorsque l'arme de Liz fut pointée sur lui.- Ne m'approchez pas.

- Lizzie…

- J'en ai assez Red, assez de tous vos mensonges et de toutes vos manipulations. Je suis venue ici pour avoir des réponses et je ne partirais pas sans.

- Lizzie, s'il est vrai que je ne vous dit pas tout, mais il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que vous découvriez vous-même et il y a d'autres choses qui vous mettrons en danger si vous veniez à le savoir.

- C'est vous qui me mettez en danger, Reddington. Depuis que vous êtes entré dans ma vie, c'est devenu un véritable champ de ruine.

- Lizzie…

- J'ai vu les cicatrices sur votre dos.

Cette nouvelle figea Reddington et il sut alors quelle direction allait prendre cette conversation. Et il n'était pas sûr que cela lui plaise.

- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec l'incendie ? demanda alors Liz d'une voix tremblante.

- Je suis désolé, Lizzie. Mais il y a certaines choses que vous devez découvrir par vous-même et me menacer n'y changera rien. Vous avez déjà essayé il me semble.

Liz l'observa alors que des larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux et elle se rendit compte à ce moment là que son plan s'approchait bien plus de la réalité qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle était vraiment fatiguée des mensonges de Red. Elle sortit alors le barillet de l'arme et ôta toute les balles en conservant une dans la main. Red la voyant faire et pensant sans doute qu'elle avait renoncé se détendit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit remettre une balle dans le barillet, remettre celui-ci en place et le faire tourner.

- Lizzie que faite vous ? demanda Red en s'avançant d'un pas.

-Je fais ce qu'il faut pour avoir des réponses.

Elle porta alors l'arme à sa tempe. En voyant cela Red voulut s'avancer, les mains levées pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace.

- Les règles du jeu sont simples, si vous ne répondez pas je presse la détente, si vous avancez je presse la détente. Vous avez droit au maximum à cinq chances, ne les gaspillez pas.

Red l'observa avec un certain choc, il ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait un jour allez aussi loin, mais il lui suffit de croiser son regard larmoyant pour comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant.

- Très bien ! Que voulez vous savoir ? demanda Red en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

- J'ai des cauchemars d'un incendie mais dans ces cauchemars je n'ai pas 14 ans je suis plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune. Et je sais que ça n'est pas seulement un cauchemar. Que savez-vous sur cet incendie ?

Voyant que Red hésitait à répondre à la question, elle décida de le motiver un peu plus, elle pressa sur la détente faisant sursauter le médiateur du crime.

- Non !

- Plus que quatre essais Red, prévient Liz.

- Il y a bien eu un incendie dans la maison de votre père biologique.

- Êtes-vous celui qui y avait mis le feu ?

- Lizzie…

Agacée par le refus de répondre de Red, elle pressa de nouveau la détente de son arme, faisant sursauter Reddington encore une fois.

- Oui, répondit alors l'homme d'une voix où perçait une pointe de panique, oui, je suis celui qui a mis le feu à la maison de votre père.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous étions associés et il m'avait trahi.

- C'était une simple histoire de vengeance ? demanda Liz alors qu'une larme coulait le long de son visage.

- Vous n'étiez pas sensée être là, je n'aurais jamais mis le feu si j'avais su que vous étiez à l'intérieur. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'en entendant vos pleurs.

- Ca ne vous a pas suffit de me prendre Sam et Tom…

- Tom ne vous a jamais aimée Lizzie, vous étiez juste une mission pour lui, répondit doucement Red.

- Vous êtes un monstre, lâcha alors la jeune femme avec une mine dégoûté.

Red lâcha alors un léger soupir avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui et de s'asseoir sur la chaise placée là.

- Oui, je suis un monstre, un criminel. C'est la voie que j'ai empruntée.

- Ce n'est pas mon père qui m'a sortie des flammes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vous l'ai dit je ne vous voulais aucun mal, et je n'aurais pas mis le feu si j'avais su que vous étiez là. Je suis peut être un monstre et un criminel, Lizzie. Mais je ne toucherais jamais à un enfant. Lorsque je vous ai entendu je vous ai cherchée dans la maison, vous étiez dans votre chambre avec votre lapin en peluche dans les bras. Vous ne deviez pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Je vous ai pris dans mes bras, vous pleuriez de terreur, alors je vous ai calmée comme j'ai pu.

- La musique, murmura Liz comprenant alors que c'était Red qui lui avait joué l'air de la boite à musique et pas son père.

- Oui, approuva Red.

- Et ensuite ?

- J'ai essayé de vous sortir de là, nous étions presque dehors lorsqu'une partie du toit s'est effondrée sur nous. J'ai essayé de vous protéger, malheureusement votre poignet est entré en contact avec des flammes.

- Vos marques de brûlure, viennent de là ?

- Oui, répondit doucement Red.

- Est-ce que mon père est toujours en vie ?

- Ton père c'était Sam, ton géniteur ne méritait pas de porter ce nom. Pas alors qu'il t'a laissé dans les flammes pendant qu'il prenait la fuite.

- Est-il toujours vivant ? redemanda Liz.

- Non, il est mort Lizzie, le toit ne s'est pas effondré que sur nous, mais sur lui aussi, il n'a pas pu survivre.

- Et ensuite vous m'avez emmenée chez Sam ?

- Oui, c'était l'endroit le plus sur où je pouvais vous emmener et je savais qu'il ferait un bon père, bien qu'il affirmait le contraire.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez choisie ? Parce que vous m'avez sauvée ce soir là ?

Red eut alors un léger sourire nostalgique.

- Lorsque je vous ai amenée chez Sam, je vous ai dit qu'il allait être votre nouveau papa et que vous seriez en sécurité avec lui. Mais ce soir là, vous avez fait ce que personne n'avait fait depuis bien longtemps. Vous n'avez pas voulu me lâcher. Peu importe ce que l'on pouvait dire ou faire, vous refusiez que je parte. Vous, une enfant à l'époque, m'avez accordé votre confiance. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur vous, grâce à mes hommes et grâce à Sam. Vous n'étiez jamais seule Lizzie. Je ne vous ai pas choisie à cause de cette nuit là, mais à cause de ce que vous êtes devenue après cette nuit là.

Elizabeth l'observa les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues touchée par les paroles de Red et sûre de leur véracité.Ce fut un mouvement de Naomi qu'elle perçut du coin de l'œil qui la ramena à la réalité et surtout qui lui rappela le plan qu'elle devait mettre en œuvre. Elle avait eu des réponses, elle se doutait de certaines, mais d'autres furent une véritable surprise. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu, qu'elle aurait dû poser d'autres questions, mais elle était à bout et ne rêvait plus que de rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel où elle séjournait et retrouver Hudson. Et peut être dormir pendant un siècle.

Elle baissa donc doucement son arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle pende à son coté et avant que Red ne fasse le moindre mouvement, elle lui lança quelque chose qu'il attrapa par réflexe. La jeune femme profita alors de son inattention pour sortir de la maison. Red lui observait avec surprise la balle de 9mm qu'il tenait dans sa main, celle qui aurait du être dans le revolver. Il eut un léger sourire alors que la peur et la surprise, se transformaient soudainement en fierté. Il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant.

- Bien joué, Lizzie, murmura tendrement le vieil homme avant de rire doucement.

Red releva alors les yeux de la balle qu'il tenait lorsqu'il perçut le mouvement de Naomi.

- Tu devrais la rejoindre, il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici.

Il lui jeta un regard dur, il n'était pas homme qui se laissait dicter sa conduite.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Raymond ! Je te connais et je connais le regard que tu poses sur elle. C'était le même que tu avais pour moi il y a longtemps. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu as des sentiments pour elle.

- Elle est ma rédemption, répondit Red d'une voix posée.

- Elle est bien plus que cela, répliqua Naomi.

L'homme observa la balle dans sa main une nouvelle fois, puis il prit sa décision. Il se leva enfila rapidement son manteau et reprit son fedora avant de quitter le chalet. Liz était dans sa voiture, assise derrière le volant et elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à démarrer. Son cœur battait encore à une vitesse folle alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle avait eu le dessus sur Raymond Reddington. Elle eut alors un faible sourire de joie. A ce moment là, la portière passagère s'ouvrit et Red s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Liz en le voyant se tendit, mais le léger sourire de l'homme la rassura en partie.

- Red ?

- Vous m'avez eu, avoua Reddington, ça mérite une récompense. On va passer à votre hôtel et ensuite on ira au mien. Vous avez besoin d'une vraie nuit dans un vrai lit.

- Mais Hudson… ?

- Je suis Raymond Reddington, si je souhaite qu'un chien soit dans ma suite, personne ne m'en empêchera.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant, puis décidant qu'elle avait assez bataillé pour la journée, elle démarra le moteur de la voiture et prit la direction de son hôtel. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette nuit, elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir en paix.


End file.
